


You're Just a Slut...Right?

by Pinkieshy1012



Series: Hazbin One-Shots [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fat Nuggets is adorable okay, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Light Angst, Loosely a vent fic, Slut Shaming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkieshy1012/pseuds/Pinkieshy1012
Summary: Angel's more than just a slut, he's surprised that close friends think he is.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Hazbin One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556041
Kudos: 113





	You're Just a Slut...Right?

Angel finally stepped out of his room, he was supposed to go to the lobby an hour ago, but it probably wasn’t that important anyway. He decided to wear his softest jacket, that reached his ankles, along with his normal attire. As he descended down the stairs, he spotted only one person, Vaggie, her arms were crossed and glared at Angel Dust disappointedly. Great.

“Where have you been? Charlie called you down here over an hour ago.” Vaggie asked sharply. Angel looked to the side, “Uhh, sleeping?” He answered, admittedly in a poor way. “Sleeping?” Vaggie repeated “And how am I supposed to believe that?” Angel took a step back. “Are...are you accusin’ me of something?” Vaggie put her hands on her hips. “Depends, did you do something?” Angel thought back to this morning, Charlie knocked on his door to wake him up, he ignored that and went back to sleep with Fat Nuggets in his arms.

“Again, Toots, I didn’t do shit, I just went back to bed.” Vaggie held her forehead with a sigh. “Don’t lie to me, Angel, just say you had to get some random guy out of your room before coming down here.” ...What? “Wait, you think I was fucking some guy and  _ that’s  _ why I couldn’t be down here in time?  _ Really?! _ ” He found himself getting angry at the accusation. He’s not just a slut, he’s a goddamn person and he has more activities than sucking dick.

“Hey, I’m not the only one who thinks that’s been going on. Charlie suspects too, even Husk agreed with us.” “Well, you guys are wrong, am I not allowed to just relax and sleep in?  _ No _ , I  _ must  _ be sucking dick every second of my free time! Because my  _ only personality trait  _ is being a fucking slut!” Vaggie shrunk back a bit. “Angel, I-” “No, don’t talk to me, I’m fucking pissed. I’m going to my room. I wish I didn’t even come down here.” Angel started walking back up the stairs.

“Wait, Angel! I’m sorry for assuming that about you, I-” ''Don’t worry about it.” Angel responded, still walking up the staircase. “It’s fine.” He said and then walked out of Vaggie’s sight.

\-----------------------------------------

Fat Nuggets bumped into Angel Dust’s forearm, stealing Angel’s attention from his phone to his small, lovable companion. “Aww, hello, Fat Nuggets.” Angel said, picking up his pet and side hugging him. His attention was taken back to his phone upon hearing a ding accompanied by a vibration from said phone. Angel opened the notification to see that it was from Valentino. Peachy.

Val:  _ Angie Cakes, I know that your at that “Happy Hotel or what ever it’s called, but I need you back here for the day, you have a buyer and he’s offering a lot of bucks to fuck your ass so get over here. _

Damn it. Angel thought he had made it clear that he doesn’t want to work for Val whenever it’s convenient for  _ him  _ anymore, he wanted to be on his own schedule nowadays. With that in mind, Angel started texting back, trying to explain this without pissing off is boss.

Angel:  _ Val, I thought that we agreed that I get to be on my own schedule now _

Angel didn’t even have to wait another minute to get a reply. He would be overjoyed if this was anyone but Big Vee.

Val:  _ Whatever, get over here. _

Nope, not doing this right now. He was miles away from Val and he did not feel like getting into another argument with the guy.

Angel:  _ Sorry, Val. Will the buyer be available some other time? _

Val:  _ Listen, Angie. I swear to the devil, if you are taking this “rehabilitation” shit seriously at that hotel. Just know that you’ll never ascend, Everything Charlotte’s preaching about is bullshit. Just come back to me baby, you’ll get dick and money. _

Angel thought back to his argument with Vaggie, fuck this. Started texting back with that conversation in mind.

Angel:  _ Some other time Val. I’m open this weekend I’ll stop by then. _

Angel turned off his phone and threw the phone onto a pile of pillows on the other side of his room. He didn’t want to read that reply. Angel grabbed Nuggets and pulled him close. “Damn it, Nuggets, demons are assholes.” He said, Fat Nuggets oinked. “I know that they  _ are  _ demons, but damn it I want to be treated better than a fucking fleshlight.” Fat Nuggets oinked. “See! You get me.”

Angel got up and went to his vanity, one way he liked to relax was by experimenting with makeup. He removed the makeup he was currently wearing and started putting on dull light red lipstick. He applied it and smacked his lips with a kissy face. He smiled lightly as he put on eyeshadow.

\-----------------------------------------

Angel was walking down the hallway, looking at his phone and blowing a bubblegum bubble. He descended the stairs and took a seat at the bar. Husk immediately rolled his eyes and slid a Negroni Cocktail towards the spider. He took the beverage, discarded his gum into it’s wrapper, and took a sip; all while still looking at his phone. He heard Charlie coming towards him and put down his phone. “Hey Angel!” She started, standing next to Angel.

“Wassup, Babe?” He said, taking a sip of his drink. “Um, I wanted to talk to you real quick.” She stated. Angel shrugged, “Alright, fire away.” Charlie took a seat next to Angel. “Vaggie wanted to apologize for the argument yesterday, I want to apologize too because I accused you of the same thing.” Angel put down the cocktail to take in her words. “I need to have more trust in you and I think you are certainly more than a...prostitute.” Angel nodded. “‘Aight, thanks for coming clean about it, Princess.” He said with a smile. Charlie nodded and stood up.

  
“Wait, Charlie?” He said, stopping Charlie in her tracks. “Yes?” “Just wanted to tell ya that I’m going over to Valentino’s this weekend. He’s got a  _ loaded  _ buyer and all I have to do is get fucked!” Angel chuckled and Charlie rolled her eyes. “Fine, but please be back by curfew. We’ll talk about your professional choices later.” Angel gave her a thumbs up as she walked away and downed his cocktail. He is more than a slut, but that doesn’t mean that he can’t enjoy being one on a frequent occasion.

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a vent fic based on my personal life, but then I made it fluffy-
> 
> Edit: I rated this fic Mature because of language and implied...stuff


End file.
